NARUTO SEDAI - MIZU X KASAI (Part 1)
by theFroakster97
Summary: Part 1 of the Mizu X Kasai Arc in my fanfic called Naruto Sedai follows the climactic tale of Uzumaki Naruto's three children, Uzumaki Jiraiya, Uzumaki Nagato, and Uzumaki Akarui. Journey through each of their lives and meet all new original characters.


* I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL NARUTO CHARACTERS, CONCEPTS, OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL STORY. THIS STORY FEATURES ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BASED OFF OF ACTUAL NARUTO CHARACTERS.

NARUTO SEDAI - TEAM MIZU X TEAM KASAI (PART 1)

Jiraiya ran along the stone bridge as the fortress of the infamous Uchiha Sasuke loomed over them. He could hear his team's footsteps in hot pursuit of him, but he didn't care at all. Tears streamed down his face, and above everything else he didn't want to discourage his team mates. As a leader that was his job. He thought about all the things he had been through with Team Mizu, and now he may as well be leading them to their deaths. He reflected on everything that had happened in his life leading up to where he was now, and as he neared the giant wooden door that would soon swallow him and his team, he couldn't help but to be emotional.

He thought about the father and mother he had never met, the Rokudaime and one of the most elite medical-nin ever to grace the Earth, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. His parents were killed by the Uchiha he despised on the night that Sasuke infiltrated Konohagakure and stole his twin brother, Uzumaki Nagato. Jiraiya was only 1 year old; however his sister, the current Hokage, Lady Uzumaki Akarui, still remembered the events that took place when she was 10.

Jiraiya had met his twin brother before, he had fiery red hair that shot up from his head in multiple spikes and was very wound up, much like he believed his father and his grandmother to be. Jiraiya was almost the complete opposite of his brother. He had stunning white locks of hair with traces of pink at the top. He was more relaxed and collected like his mother and his grandfather. However, his sister was a spitting image of the Yondaime, Namikazi Minato. He only wished to bring his twin brother back to Konoha. Nagato had been trained by the same man that murdered his parents, unknowingly of course, and Jiraiya wanted to show him the light. Having already killed Sasuke and his other students, all that stood in between him and his brother was Team Kasai, the team his brother lead.

Jiraiya's life had been packed to the brim with drama. He referred to it as a bad soap opera, but it was because of this drama that he was able to perfect his ninjutsu. Jiraiya created a new Water Release known as Acid Armor Jutsu, which allowed him to liquify and solidify his body at will. Jiraiya was also incredibly inept when it came to Water Style. He mastered just about every Water Style jutsu that he came across, which granted him the nickname "Konoha's White Wave: The Library Ninja." In addition to Water Style, Jiraiya also had access to the Wind and Fire styles, granting him Boil and Ice Release. Jiraiya also continued his mother's legacy as a medical-nin by perfecting medical practices and even creating new medical jutsus.

Before he knew it his reflection was being interrupted. He stopped abruptly and stared up at the huge wooden door before him and his team. "Jiraiya ..." He felt a warm hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned to see the eyes of his lover, Hyuga Tsuki. Her dark hair was perfectly illuminated by the rays of the full moon that hovered behind her. He just stared at her, sharing what could be one of their final moments together. She was so beautiful, stunning even, and the couple seemed to completely forget about their other teammates standing around them. Tsuki finally broke the silence. "Jiraiya ... are you sure you want to do this?" Jiraiya looked away for a brief moment, then turned back towards her with tears once again cascading down his face. He took in a deep breath and calmly spoke. "Yes, Tsuki. You know that there's absolutely nothing else I want more right now. This is something I have to do for myself, for Akarui ... for Nagato."

Tsuki backed away with tears starting to emerge from her bright eyes. Jiraiya stood straight up. "Okay everyone! Listen up! We need to go over formations." Everyone focused there attention on Jiraiya, all of them with looks of remorse. "Team Kasai has five members, exactly the same amount of members as our Squad Mizu. However, I don't think we'll be fighting as a team for this mission. I anticipate that my brother has spread his team out throughout the castle as a way of singling me out." Jiraiya was then cut off abruptly by Uchiha Azura, his best friend. His dark shaggy hair framed his face in the moonlight as clear distress stretched across his face. "Don't be stupid Jiraiya! I already know where you're going with this and I disagree!" Jiraiya cut him off. "Don't be foolish. I am the leader Squad Mizu, and you are a member of Squad Mizu. While you are a necessary component of this plan, I won't be taking any suggestions from you for this mission. This is MY mission!" With a look of understand and defeat, Azura backed away. "I intend to fight Nagato on my own ..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "If I'm right about Nagato's strategy, I've paired each one of you to one of his team mates, so when we encounter each of them you can break off and fight individually. This is the only way to ensure the success of this mission." Everyone shook their head in half hearted agreement.

"Firstly, Atisuto Kiseki." Kiseki moved towards Jiraiya, intent on hearing who she would be facing. She knew the members of Team Kasai well, and wasn't to excited about fighting any of them. "Kiseki, I've matched you up with Uwabami Mamushi. You'll be able to use your Super Beast Scroll and Ink Release to fight her from a distance." Kiseki sighed in disbelief, she'd met some pretty strange characters in all of her years of being a shinobi, but Mamushi was the worst. "Tsuki ... I have you matched against Sentoki Jensoku. You should be able to use your Tsuki no Contororu and Gentle Fist to match her agility and taijutsu abilities." Tsuki nodded in agreement. "Sora Atarashi, I've paired you with Kagayaku Kotaku. Your Wind Release makes you the best candidate for dodging Kotaku's Crystal Style. Atarashi, I have faith in you, but go into this with a level head." Atarashi gawked at the sound of his rival talking down to him, but the severity of the situation kept him from saying anything more. "And lastly ... Azura. I've of course matched you against with your sister ... Uchiha Kogo. Try not to let your emotions get in the way." Azura grimaced, but then held his head up with admiration for his friend.

"Now, let's get this mission up and running." Jiraiya turned towards the door and wove some hand signs. "Mizu rirīsu: Suijin-jutsu! (Water Release: Water Blade Jutsu!)" Jiraiya lifted his hand in the air with only his Middle and Index finger erected, then he laid his thumb next to them. A single beam of water shot straight up in the sky from his finger tips. He then slashed down, cutting precisely where the two wooden doors met and severing the steel lock that held them together. He removed his thumb from the other two fingers and the blade of water disappeared. The doors swung open to reveal a giant room with a lone person standing in the middle. The lone figure moved out of the shadows and towards the party of ninja that stood ready to fight. "Welcome, welcome. We've been expecting you." As soon as the figure was identifiable Atarashi stepped forward. "You guys go! This is my fight!" The blonde, lithe figure that stood before them shimmered. "As cocky as ever I see ... didn't you learn anything from our last fight, Atarashi?" Atarashi scowled. "Me? Learn something from you? Not likely, Kotaku."


End file.
